A Honeymoon in Africa
by outawork
Summary: The happy couple goes on their honeymoon to place that interests them both and finds a new world literally.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.  
**

 **A Honeymoon in Africa**

 **"** **You may kiss the bride," the priest said.**

 **The groom lifted her vale, drew his bride close, and then gently kissed her. After a time, neither he nor his bride thought it wasn't quite that long, the best man cleared his throat and her bridesmaid giggled. They broke the kiss and golden eyes stared into soft brown ones. His bride blushed and he smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her again, but he knew time was getting short and they were on a schedule. When they exited the church the other animals threw rice as they ran for the car. He opened the back door for his bride and she hurried in.**

 **"** **You two ready?" Nick asked and smiled.**

 **"** **Thanks for driving," Ben said and looked at his Gazelle.**

 **The car pulled away as the guests continued to throw rice.**

 **"** **So Maria how's married life so far?" Judy asked and then giggled.**

 **"** **Well so far he's been on his best behavior," she said leaning closer her Cheetah.**

 **She felt her Cheetah's hand slide around her back and pull her close. They looked at each other and smiled. Then they kissed again and Judy snickered.**

 **"** **That'll change," Judy said and smiled.**

 **"** **They really need to get on their honeymoon," Nick said looking in rearview mirror and then smiling.**

 **"** **Nick, were we like that when we were just married?" she asked knowing the answer.**

 **Nick smiled and pulled his bunny close.**

 **"** **You just wait to we get home," he whispered looking at his bunny and giving her a wink. "We'll take a little trip down memory lane."**

 **Judy blushed and then they heard giggling from the backseat.**

* * *

 **Nick got them to the airport on time and they sat at the gate with the happy couple waiting for their jet to board.**

 **"** **Maria, when does your next concert tour begin?" Judy asked.**

 **"** **Not for about two months," she said.**

 **"** **I guess all the fanmales are going to be disappointed now that you're married," Nick said and winked at Ben.**

 **"** **Wait to they see my new dress," she said and looked at her Cheetah. "I've already modeled it for Ben."**

 **"** **Ben, did you like it?"**

 **He blushed and then Maria took out her smart phone, pulled up the picture, and passed it to Nick. After a while his bunny poked him in the side and he handed it to her. Judy's ears turned a cherry red and the others all laughed.**

 **"** **Flight 740 to Capetown now boarding," came a voice over the loudspeaker.**

 **"** **That's us," Ben said taking his Gazelle's hand. "Judy, Nick, I want to thank you for all you've done for me over the last year."**

 **Maria hugged her Cheetah.**

 **"** **Ben, it was always a pleasure to help you," Judy said looking at the tall handsome Cheetah.**

 **"** **And me too," Maria said. "Thank you so much for introducing us.**

 **Over the last year Judy had convinced him to give up the donut habit and regularly exercise with herself and Nick. With his metabolism and eating fewer calories the pounds just simply melted away. Now Ben was a tall well muscled sleek cheetah. Judy and her Fox walked them to the gate and then they hugged each other. They waved as their best friends disappeared down the boarding ramp.**

 **"** **You knew those two were meant for each other, didn't you?"**

 **"** **Of course," she said and smiled up at her Fox. "Ben was really shy and had no experience with females."**

 **"** **Except you," her Fox said and she smiled. "You knew he had a crush on you."**

 **She giggled.**

 **"** **I knew and maybe I had a bit of a crush on him too," she said and her Fox raised an eyebrow. "He'd changed over the last year. Don't you think?"**

 **"** **Yes," he said and smiled. "If you'd introduced them back then he probably wouldn't have made such a good impression."**

 **"** **That's probably true," she said. "And Maria was kinda wary of males. Being in show business she never could tell if a male wanted her or Gazelle. Of course I knew Ben was different and I just gave him a little bit of advice about my old college roommate. And it all worked out."**

 **His bunny shrugged.**

 **"** **You're a clever bunny!"**

 **"** **And just don't you forget it," she said poking in the chest with each word.**

 **He chuckled and hugged his bunny.**

* * *

 **It was a long flight, but they did get some sleep and woke about an hour before the jet had touched down. Ben leaned over and kissed his bride. Their kiss quickly deepened and his hand ran down her back. After a time he heard someone clear their throat and his eyes flicked to see the flight attendant. He was a male Gazelle with a bit of a smile on his face.**

 **"** **What would the newlyweds like for breakfast?"**

 **Ben didn't know if he knew or were making a joke. Maria blushed and Ben took the proffered menus.**

 **"** **I'll be back," the male Gazelle said and turned.**

 **Cheetahs had excellent hearing and Ben heard bit of a chuckle as the Gazelle entered the galley. He looked at his bride and kissed her again. Maria's blush deepened.**

 **They'd chosen Africa because they wanted to visit the place where the scientists said that both their species had originated. After collecting their luggage they soon found a Leopard holding a sign with Clawhauser written on it. She led them to a car and then drove them northward to the cabin they'd rented. It was far from the city and in a rather secluded location. It had been fully stocked for the two weeks they would be staying and there was even a car provided just in case of emergencies. Ben tipped the driver and then they were completely alone.**

 **Ben smiled at his Gazelle and put an arm around her. He felt her stiffen.**

 **"** **Maria?"**

 **She sighed and looked at him with those soft brown eyes that he'd fallen in love with.**

 **"** **I'm a little nervous."**

 **He smiled and then hugged his Gazelle.**

 **"** **I'll tell you a secret," he said and patted her back. "Me too."**

 **"** **Well let's have a look at the cabin and unpack."**

 **"** **And then?" he asked drawing out the word.**

 **Maria put her hands on her hips and snorted. Ben chuckled.**

 **"** **Lunch first," she said and smiled coyly, "and then …" She stretched out the word too. "We can go for a walk."**

 **The expression on her Cheetah's face was priceless and she had to laugh.**

* * *

 **He watched her bent over looking through the refrigerator and smiled. Apparently Gazelles didn't tend wear much clothing. He watched her tail flick and a deep instinct compelled him to stalk her. He carefully slipped behind her and drew her to him. Just for a moment he caught her scent of surprise, but then she relaxed. He licked the back of her long neck and she giggled. Then his purr began.**

 **"** **Ben, what are you doing?"**

 **"** **You did ask what I wanted to eat so I thought I might try a little Gazelle."**

 **Despite herself she had to laugh.**

 **"** **I love you," she said as her Cheetah began to nibble on her throat.**

 **His hands began to explore her body. Eventually one of his hands found a breast as the other made lazy circles on her stomach. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and gently took her long beautiful throat into his powerful jaws. His Gazelle moaned as he tightened his hold and the hand on her belly slid lower. After a time her breathe came quicker and then she shuttered in his arms.**

 **"** **Ben!"**

 **He released her throat, sat in a chair, and held her close until she subsided. She looked up at him and smiled.**

 **"** **Did I hurt you?"**

 **He looked at her throat, but only saw the impressions of his teeth and no blood. He sighed.**

 **"** **No," she said drawing out the word, then laying her head back, and exposing her throat again. "That was wonderful!"**

 **"** **But that … I just couldn't help myself. I don't know why I did that."**

 **Maria chuckled.**

 **"** **Because I'm a Gazelle and you're a Cheetah."**

 **"** **And I can tell you enjoyed it too," she said turned in his lap to face him. "Didn't you?"**

 **He blushed. Then she reached up, pulled his head down, and kissed her Cheetah.**

* * *

 **They saw a few other animals in the distance and waved.**

 **"** **I read that some animals come here to Africa to live like our ancestors," Ben said and his Gazelle raised an eyebrow.**

 **"** **Should I be worried?"**

 **Ben chuckled.**

 **"** **You safe," he said and giving her a squeeze. "They don't take things quite that far."**

 **Maria chuckled too and laid her head on his shoulder. They were walking toward some low hills when Maria stopped and he noticed his Gazelle was looking off into the distance. He looked in the same direction, but didn't see anything.**

 **"** **Something interesting?"**

 **"** **There's something glinting on the side of that hill," she said and pointed.**

 **He stood behind her and laid his head between her horns. She looked up at her Cheetah and they both smiled. Then he looked and saw the glint too. Unconsciously his arms went around her.**

 **"** **It's probably just the sun shining off a piece of metal," he said and licked an ear.**

 **"** **Let's just go have a look."**

 **"** **In a little bit."**

 **Later she led the way and he followed admiring her form – the ripple of her muscles and her sway of her hips as she walked. As they got closer Ben could see that there'd been a landslide.**

 **"** **The driver did say there'd been a lot of rain last week."**

 **"** **Maria, don't get too close."**

 **She walked along the edge of the slide and bent over and pick up something. He looked at the car mirror and followed her gaze.**

 **"** **Ben, there's a cave up there."**

 **She started up the slide and he went after her. Luckily the ground didn't shift and they saw sunlight at the other end as soon as they were level with entrance. The cave sloped upwards and it only took them a couple of minutes to walk though. Then they stepped out on a broad flat plain and Maria frowned.**

 **"** **Ben, this is impossible!" she said and pointed. "There should be hills there."**

 **He looked and only saw flat land to the horizon in all directions with the only break being the hole in the ground they'd came from.**

 **"** **Do you want to go back?"**

 **"** **Not just yet," she said and smiled. "I think I want to look around for a bit."**

 **"** **Where are we?"**

 **"** **Obliviously not where we started out," she stated with certainty. "This place is flatter and drier. There aren't as many trees and even the grass is different."**

 **They walked for a while and Maria happened to look up.**

 **"** **Ben look," she said pointing above a tree in the distance.**

 **They were like chickens or turkeys, but were smaller and flew. They walked to the tree and watched and listened to the noises the animals made for a time seeing dozens of them. Then they heard the sound of an engine and saw a truck moving along a road about half a mile away. They looked at each other and started walking toward it. By the time they arrived the truck was long gone, but they started to follow the road in the direction the truck had taken. After a few miles fences lined the road with plowed fields behind them. Then after a mile they saw a gate with a sign over it: Lang Farms.**

 **There was a house a few hundred feet beyond the gate and when they approached an animal came running and growled at them.**

 **"** **That looks like a Wolf," Maria said not stopping.**

 **Ben took her arm and then she noticed he had his service pistol out.**

 **"** **Ben?"**

 **"** **I talked to Chief Bogo and got special permission to bring it along. We were in an isolated area so I thought it would be better to have it along."**

 **The animal started to bark and someone came out of the house carrying a rifle. It had no fur!**

 **"** **Hello," Ben yelled and raised a hand.**

 **The person stopped like he'd walked into a wall and stared at them. Ben and Maria slowly approached the gate and stopped. The other person did the same. He put a hand on the animal and after a time it quieted.**

 **"** **You're a Cheetah!"**

 **"** **And I have been for thirty two years," he said and smiled. "I'm Benjamin Clawhauser and this is my wife Maria."**

 **The person's eyes when wide and he looked at Maria.**

 **"** **You're a Gazelle," he said staring at her, "and you can talk too?"**

 **"** **I can."**

 **"** **My name's Mark Lang," he said and held out a hand without thinking. Ben holstered his pistol and took it. He noticed Mark's eyes go to the pistol. "I'm a police officer."**

 **"** **Where are you from?"**

 **"** **I'm guessing neither Cheetahs nor Gazelles can talk here," Maria said also extending a hand too.**

 **He took her hand and then turned it.**

 **"** **Only three fingers," he said absently.**

 **"** **All Gazelles have three fingers."**

 **"** **Well, why don't you come in the house?"**

 **"** **Sure," Ben said and opened the gate.**

 **"** **Mark, we have nothing like you were we come from."**

 **"** **No Humans!"**

 **"** **There are tens of thousands of species of intelligent animals, but none like you."**

 **"** **I think it's interesting that we speak the same language," Mark said. "But English isn't my native language."**

 **"** **We call it Zootopian, but it's not mine either," Maria said.**

 **She watched Mark mouth the word Zootopian. Then he opened the door and ushered them both in.**

 **"** **I need a drink," Mark said and placed his rifle against a chair. "You?"**

 **"** **What do you have?" Ben asked.**

 **"** **Beer?"**

 **Ben smiled.**

 **"** **Are you hungry?"**

 **Maria nodded and he led them to the kitchen. Soon Maria was working her way through every type of vegetable available and Ben and Mark were both drinking beer waiting for their steaks to cook on the grill.**

 **"** **Ben," he said and shook his head. "It just feels so odd talking to a cheetah." They clinked beer bottles. "Anyway there's a doctor who lives around twenty miles from here who specializes in cheetahs. I thought you might be might be interesting in talking to him."**

 **"** **Why not."**

 **"** **I'll get the steaks off the grill and then give him a call."**

 **He watched Ben chew his steak and smiled. He found the doctor's card and dialed the number.**

 **"** **Hello."**

 **"** **Doctor Liles?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Mark Lang."**

 **"** **Yes, I remember."**

 **"** **I have a Cheetah at my farm."**

 **"** **Is he OK?"**

 **"** **He looks quite healthy to me."**

 **Ben looked at the human and raised an eyebrow. Mark smiled.**

 **"** **I'll be there in thirty minutes."**

 **"** **No hurry I gave him a steak and quite content."**

 **Ben gave him a thumbs up.**

 **"** **Thanks. I'll be there as quick as I can."**

 **"** **Bye."**

 **Mark hung up the phone and sat down started on his steak.**

* * *

 **Ten minutes later they heard a car pull up.**

 **"** **He couldn't have got here that fast," Mark said and then thumped his forehead. "I forgot my wife and kids are coming back today. I'll go talk to them."**

 **They heard Mark open the front door and then muffled voices. Ben looked at Maria and smiled.**

 **"** **Good?"**

 **"** **Yes. And yours?"**

 **"** **This meat would be hit back home."**

 **Mark had explained all the animals here were not intelligent and some were used for food. This meat was from a particular animal called a cow which he'd raised on his farm. They heard the door reopen and then excited voices. Mark and his family entered the kitchen and Ben and Maria stood. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then one of smaller humans ran passed his mother who tried unsuccessfully to grab him and looked up at Ben.**

 **"** **You're a Cheetah!" he exclaimed and smiled. "We seen some at the zoo!"**

 **Ben looked at his parents and chuckled. They had zoo in Zootopia, but it had only had fish and insects. Then he sat on the floor before the child.**

 **"** **And you're human."**

 **"** **You can talk!"**

 **"** **Yes and so can my wife."**

 **Maria sat next to her Cheetah and held out a hand.**

 **"** **I'm Maria and this is Ben."**

 **"** **I thought cheetahs ate gazelles."**

 **They heard a gasp from his parents. Maria looked at her Cheetah and they laughed remembering what had happened earlier in the day. Maria felt herself blush a bit too. Then Ben put an arm around his Gazelle.**

 **"** **Well where we come from they don't."**

 **"** **Can I touch you?"**

 **Ben held out a hand the boy touched his pads. He touched a claw tip.**

 **"** **You have claws," he said and squeezed his finger.**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Can I see them?**

 **Ben expressed all eight and the boy touched ones tip.**

 **"** **Sharp," he said and looked up. "Can I see your fangs?"**

 **Ben licked his lips and dropped his jaw. The boy's eyes went wide.**

 **"** **Wow!" the boy said and smiled.**

 **Then he hugged Ben and his purr began.**

 **"** **You're purring!"**

 **His eyes flicked back to the humans and then he lifted the boy to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Ben's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Ben stroked his back and smiled at the humans. Then he looked at his Gazelle who was speaking to a small female human. She was feeling the fur on his Gazelle's arm and smiling. He watched her nibble on the human's ear and heard her giggle. Then she hugged his wife and she returned it. They stood and went to the humans.**

 **"** **Where are you from?" the woman asked.**

 **"** **Apparently we're aliens from another world."**

* * *

 **Doctor Liles' Land Rover stood at the lip of the cave.**

 **"** **It's wide enough and the slope isn't that steep," Ben said after he and Mark had examined the cave. "You should be able to drive straight through. Just keep it in low gear."**

 **Ben, Maria, and Mark got in and ten minutes later that reached solid ground on the other side.**

 **"** **Welcome to our world," Ben said and patted the humans on the back.**


End file.
